Dora and the Lost City of Gold
Dora and the Lost City of Gold 'is a family comedy live action film based off the Nickelodeon series Dora The Explorer. The movie was set to premiere on August 2nd, 2019 and was set for July 31st due to Box-Office Reasons and now set to August 9th, 2019. Synopsis Having spent most of her life exploring the jungle with her parents nothing could prepare Dora for the most dangerous adventure ever – High School. Always the explorer, Dora quickly finds herself leading Boots (her best friend, a monkey), Diego, and a rag tag group of teens on an adventure to save her parents and solve the impossible mystery behind a lost Inca civilization. Official Plot Dora Márquez and her family are living in the jungle as usual. Then her mom and dad gather her to tell her their plan to go to the ''Hidden City. Dora is told she isn't allowed to go and has to go to the city where her cousin Diego lives. Dora travels by plane to meet Diego and his family and goes to school. Dora meets new friends while she makes a fool of her self (Getting stuck in the bus door, caught bringing weapons to school an axe, dynamite,etc) ''Then on another class day the teacher creates a scavenger hunt for the students to team up with each other and find a item. Dora then teams up with 2 other students and Diego to go find the item. They find a dark room in which they get captured and forced to the jungle. The people who captured them demanded that Dora brings them to the Hidden City or something bad would happen to her parents which she has captured. Dora escapes with her friends by the help of a tour guide?. ''They then travel into the jungle to save Dora's parents! Along the way Dora teams back up with her sidekick Boots the Monkey. They travel through giant flowers, cobwebbed trees, and many locations in search of Dora's Parents and the '''Lost City of Gold. Production On October 24, 2017, a deal was struck for a live action version of the popular television series to be made, with James Bobindirecting. Nicholas Stoller and Danielle Sanchez-Witzel were hired to pen a script, with Michael Bay’s Platinum Dunes producing, though Bay himself would not be involved with the production. However in August 2018, Bay revealed he and his Platinum Dunes partners were never involved in the film, and that the report which was first known back in October 2017 was false. It was stated that the film would depict a teenage version of Dora who moves to the city to live with her cousin Diego. The film was issued an August 2, 2019 release date. In May 2018, Isabela Moner was cast to play Dora. Eugenio Derbez began negotiations to join in June. He was confirmed to appear in July, with Micke Moreno cast to play Diego, who would later be replaced by Jeffery Wahlberg. Eva Longoria and Michael Peña were cast as Dora’s parents. Madeline Madden also joined the cast of the film. In October, Q'orianka Kilcher was added to the cast. In November, Pia Miller was cast as Dora's aunt, Mami. In December 2018, Benicio del Toro joined the cast as the voice of Swiper. In March 2019, Danny Trejo announced that he joined the film as the voice of Boots the monkey. Filming Filming began on August 6, 2018 in Queensland, Australia and concluded in early December 2018. Cast * Isabela Moner as Dora ** Madelyn Miranda as Young Dora * Jeffrey Wahlberg as Diego, Dora's cousin ** Malachi Barton as Young Diego * Eugenio Derbez as Alejandro Gutierrez * Michael Peña as Dora's father * Eva Longoria as Elena, Dora's mother * Danny Trejo as the voice of Boots the Monkey * Benicio del Toro as the voice of Swiper the Fox * Temuera Morrison as Powell * Adriana Barraza as Abuelita Valerie * Pia Miller as Mami, Dora's aunt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Inca Princess Kawillaka * Madeline Madden as Sammy Gallery E7AXGWO- 400x400.png Dora(Movie)Swinging.JPG Dora-Movie-Poster-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-03-22-22h18m37s212.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-22-22h18m40s320.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-22-22h18m39s663.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-22-22h18m38s433.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-22-22h18m23s729.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h06m10s570.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h06m09s440.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h06m07s411.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m49s117.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m47s285.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m46s533.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m45s747.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m45s139.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m42s437.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m36s630.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m40s462.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m41s451.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m39s003.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m39s942.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m33s751.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m32s425.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m30s548.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m29s272.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m27s570.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m20s816.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m20s290.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m17s567.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m16s841.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m15s934.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m13s286.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m10s537.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m03s922.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h05m01s370.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m58s112.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m53s376.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m50s554.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m49s229.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m46s357.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m42s277.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m40s033.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m38s177.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m37s069.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m34s728.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m30s385.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m29s095.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m24s656.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m23s920.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m19s052.png Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-09h04m15s520.png Swiper.jpg Category:Dora and the Lost City of Gold